marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America II: House Divided (Marvel XV)
Captain America II: House Divided is a 2020 featured storyline published by Marvel Comics. The story is set in Phase Two: Civil War, and is augmented into the "The Past" category. Synopsis Chapter I At the end of World War II and the collapse of Nazi Germany, allied forces began carving the failed state in order for military and collective occupation. Steve Rogers, as Captain America, is hailed as a hero of the war, however, finds disappointment in his new found fame due to the forgetful behavior the world population holds against his former comrades. After delivering a speech in Paris, France, he is confronted by one of his former comrade's wife, resulting in an angered dispute towards Rogers by her. The criticism led by her towards him ultimately eliminates much of Roger's dignity and "fighting for democracy" policy he held towards the European conflict, as he begins re-considering his own fight against fascism and whether or not he is "doing the right thing". After being discharged from the military and joining the early military organization SHIELD, Rogers finds himself fulfilling covert operations in the Soviet Union as a means of espionage and intelligence-gathering towards their advancing nuclear research program. Accompanied by his former war comrade Brock Rumlow, he is tasked with intelligence-gathering in the recently constructed Semipalatinsk Test Site in the Soviet Republic of Kazakhstan. After entering the main research labratory while the primary scientists are absent, he is soon double-crossed by Rumlow, who cites Roger's popularity, his own wife leaving him following the war, and Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder as reasoning, as well as revealing that he was a former member of Hydra working with the Soviet government. With this, Rumlow shoots Rogers numerous times, resulting in his assumed death. Numerous Soviet military personel soon enter the room, dragging the lifeless body of Rogers into a seperate room so that he may be dissected for the purpose of re-creating the Supersoldier Serum. Rumlow returns back to SHIELD headquarters, reporting Rogers as MIA and having been compromised. The rather old Head Director, Nick Fury, considers the possibility of Rumlow having betrayed Rogers, although remains skeptical about the entire situation in itself, due to Rumlow's star-studded status within the organization. He dismisses Rumlow, and assigns him to a task in Ethiopia. Fury calls the President, who becomes infuriated by Rogers becoming compromised, and forces Fury to quite literally find a replacement of Rogers so as to secure his re-election. Through a collection of Rogers DNA, Fury establishes a task force of scientists to properly "ressurection" the Captain America identity and clone Rogers himself. Chapter II Almost two years pass since the "death" of Captain America, and during that period, Rumlow succeeded an aging Fury to become the current Head Director of SHIELD. Within a week after Rumlow's succession, Fury is assassinated, along with numerous opposing forces to his placement in SHIELD. After another year in service of SHIELD, he dismantles the original organization in favor of founding a private military and espionage organization, HAMMER. Captain America became re-purposed as The Grand Director by 1953, with Rogers believing himself to be a Soviet national born in the Ukrainian SSR. Under the false indentity of Nikolai Ostrovsky, Rogers turning over to the Soviet premise worried much of the US government due to the image of Rogers held as a war hero for democracy. However, it is around the time of the introduction of Rogers as The Grand Director and Fury's plan of cloning Captain America was successful, engineering the "new" Captain America, under the name Bucky Barnes. During the end of the Korean War, Barnes was sent in to infiltrate the communist regime in North Korea as a means of assassinating Kim Il-Sung, a last resort of sorts. After being discovered, Barnes begins fighting his way through the capital building in Pyongyang while searching for Il-Sung before being confronted by The Grand Director. The two begin fighting, and after being shot by Barnes, Ostrovsky falls to the ground and begins to bleed out. Ostrovsky explains to Barnes that communism will prevail over the United States, and detonates a set of explosives laced across the primary building, resulting in the collapse of the building. Barnes wakes up to being dragged away from the wreckage and chained inside an ambulance. He looks up to see Ostrovsky sitting to his side missing his entire right arm. Clutching it, Ostrovsky spits at Barnes, who is unable to return the gesture due to his rather lifeless body. Ostrovsky explains to Barnes that he will not survive the experiments soon to be unleashed upon him. Barnes begins struggling, however, Ostrovsky knocks him out. Epilogue The opening setting is a labratory when Barnes wakes up. Hours of torture was endured prior to this situation, when he is confronted by Ostrovsky, who asks him who exactly he is. Barnes replies that he is an agent of HAMMER, and that Ostrovsky is an enemy of the state and a traitor to the agency. Ostrovsky replies confused, stating that he grew up in the Ukraine SSR and would never cooperate with "capitalist pigs". Barnes speaks about Ostrovsky/Roger's life, and upon mentioning Peggy Carter, a mental break occurs in Ostrovsky. Soon, he falls to the ground, screaming as his entire mind is twisted between the Soviet superficial background and his former American identity. After a few minutes, Ostrovsky stands up, looks at Barnes, and mutters "Let's get out of here."Category:Marvel XV Category:Captain America